Lost in Time
by ANW2004
Summary: Samuel "Screech" Powers And His Team Goes To The Mountain of Dinosaurs They Are Lost And Then They Get Turned Into A Dinosaurs And Start To Find a Crystal Diamond For A Quest.
1. Prologue

**it is a Italic Which Means It is Narrated By Samuel Powers.**

 _Hi, My Name is Samuel Powers. I'm Going To Hear a Story Called "Lost In Time" So There's a Story About My Teams And My Alien Friend, ALF Who Turned Into a Dinosaurs And Go On The Quest To Get Diamond Crystal And Give It To Henry the Caveman So Here We Go!_

 **LOST IN TIME**

Chapter 1

 **Meanwhile, Samuel Wrote A Note for Henry the Caveman To Get a Diamond Crystal.**

Samuel Powers: "Wow! I Was Done Now"

 **So Later... Samuel Powers, Lisa Turtle and Zack Morris Talking About Dinosaurs.**

Zack Morris: "I Really Love Dinosaurs"

Lisa Turtle: "Me Too"

Samuel Powers: "Dinosaurs Are Includes T-Rex,Troodon,Titanosaurus,Dilophosaurus And More."

Zack Morris: "Thanks, Samuel"

Samuel Powers: "You're Welcome"

 **Later Samuel Put an Alien Named ALF Into a Car And Then Zack,Samuel,Lisa,A.C. Slater,Kelly and Jessie Are Launched Through a Car And Then They Went To a AirPort So Meanwhile.. At Mountains of Dinosaurs. They Walked Into a Rocks of Bridge.**

Samuel Powers: "Mountains of Dinosaurs... I Love It"

Lisa Turtle: "Wow!"

Zack Morris: "I Love It I Love It" (His Hands Are Turned Into T-Rex's Hand And Then Arms Are Now Skinny So It is Brown) "My Hands! Now I Got Three Fingers Instead Of Five!"

Lisa Turtle: "He's Turning Into a Dinosaur!"

Zack Morris: (T-Rex's Tail Grows Out of His Pants) "That Tail!?" (His Shoes Bursted Out And His Feet Became a T-Rex's Foot) "Why!" (Later... a Transformation's Complete) "ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

Samuel Powers: "He Turned Into a T-Rex!"

ALF: "Oh Well. I'm Gonna Turn Into Tyrannosaurus Next"

Lisa Turtle: "Uh Oh!"

Samuel Powers: "Oh No!"

A.C. Slater: "Oh No! He's Gonna Turn Into Tyrannosaurus!"

Kelly Kapowski: "Oh NOOOOOO!"

Jessie Spano: "Oh No!"

ALF: (His Hand Gotten To Turned Into Tyrannosaurus' Hand So His Fingers is Now Three Instead for Four) "MY HANDS!"

Samuel Powers: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Dino Reality

**Previously. On Saved by the Bell.**

Samuel: "I Was Done"

Zack Morris: "I Love Dinosaurs"

Lisa Turtle: "Me Too"

 _Our Reality Given To Transformation Powers To Ability To Surrive And Save the Day._

 **LOST IN TIME**

Chapter 2

Lisa Turtle: "OOOOHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jessie Spano: "WHAT THE WORLD!"

 **2 Girls Yelled So, ALF's Short Tail is Gone And Then Tyrannosaurus' Tail Got Grew Instead of His Tail So His Feet Got Replaced with Tyrannosaurus' Feet.**

 **4 Minutes Later.**

 **the Transformation's Complete. ALF is Now a Tyrannosaurus And Then, Tyrannosaur Roaring Over At The Birds. So Samuel is Shocked.**

Samuel Powers: "Ugh! I'm Screech. I'm Gonna Be Turned Into Troodon"

Kelly Kapowski: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A.C. Slater: "I'll Never Get Done I'm Gonna Turned Into A Dinosaur!"

Samuel Powers: (His Fingers is Now Three Instead of Five) "My Hands!" (His Teeth Become Sharper) "What's Happening To Me!"

Jessie Spano: (Turns Into Dinosaur) "Me Too! It's Happening!"

Kelly Kapowski: (Turns Into a Stegosaurus) "My Hands Are Turned Into a Stegosaurus' Feet And My Foot Turned Into it Too!"

A.C. Slater: (Becoming Spinosaurus) "Oh My Goodness I'm Turning Into a Spinosaurus! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Later... They're Now A Dinosaurs So They're Going To Have a Quest**.

Samuel the Troodon: "I Can Talk So Let's Go To The Quest"

ALF The Tyrannosaurus: "Me Too, Samuel Now I Can Talk"

Zack the T-Rex: "Yeah Let's Go Find a Diamond Crystal"

Kelly the Stegosaurus: "I Will"

Jessie the Dinosaur: "Good Job"

A.C. The Spinosaurus: "Yeah!"

 **So Meanwhile At Dimosaur's Cave.**

Samuel the Troodon: "Gotta Go To Sleep"

ALF the Tyrannosaurus: "Probably"

Jessie the Dinosaur: "I Gotta Be Sleepy" (Yawns) "As Well"

Kelly The Stegosaurus: "I'm Tired"

A.C. The Spinosaurus: "Good Night, Samuel"

Samuel the Troodon: "Good Night, A.C."

Zack The T-Rex: "Hope You Want To Go To Sleep"

Samuel the Troodon: "I Will"

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. The Quest Begins And Finished

**Previously on Saved by the Bell.**

 _Welcome To The Dino's Cave. We're Gonna Continue To Hear The Story._

 **LOST IN TIME**

Chapter 3

ALF the Tyrannosaur: "Come On, Samuel, We Gotta Late for Fishing"

Samuel The Troodon: "Sure, Gordo"

Zack The T-Rex: "Let's Go"

 **So We Went Fishing So Later... They ate a Fish So Kelly and Lisa Went On Picking Up The Sticks For Caveman To Give Them.**

Kelly the Stegosaurus: "Are You Sure?"

Jessie The Spinosaurus: "Yes"

Kelly the Stegosaurus: "We'll Go On a Bird Hunt!"

Jessie the Spinosaurus: "Yay!"

 **Next Day, A.C. And Zack are Hunting a Rabbits.**

A.C. The Dinosaur: "I Hunted It!"

Zack The T-Rex: "You Are Good For You"

A.C. The Dinosaur: "I Threw Me Up Last Night When I was 3 So I'm A Dinosaur"

Zack the T-Rex: "Yes And You're a Dinosaur"

A.C. The Dinosaur: "I Love You, Zack"

Zack the T-Rex: "I You Love You Too, A.C."

 **Later... They're Looking for a Diamond Crystal So They Looked At The Rocks.**

ALF The Tyrannosaurus: "These Are Rocks!"

Samuel the Troodon: "Yeah, ALF, It is a Rock"

ALF The Tyrannosaurus: "Good But Watch This.."

 **ALF The Tyrannosaurus Dances To the Music When Samuel Saw Him So He Stopped Dancing.**

ALF The Tyrannosaurus: "Just Look At me I'm a Tyrannosaurus"

Samuel The Troodon: "Oh Okay"

 **So They Gotta Find a Crystal Diamond So They Digged They Digged And Digged So They Found A Crystal Diamond.**

Zack the T-Rex: "Yay! Samuel Got a Crystal Diamond!"

Samuel The Troodon: "Yeah But Let's Find Henry the Caveman"

 **So They Went To Find a Caveman So They Looked At The Cave.**

Samuel: "Wait For It Wait For It!"

 **Henry the Caveman Arrived.**

Henry the Caveman: "Hi, My Name is Henry I'm a Caveman So Bring Me a Diamond Crystal Please?"

Samuel The Troodon: "Sure"

 **Samuel Gave Henry a Diamond Crystal And Smiled.**

Henry The Caveman: "Yay! I Got a Crystal Diamond! I'm So Happy! Hooray!"

Everybody: "Hooray!"

 **So Next Day The Dinosaur Teams Went Out a Break So Samuel, A Troodon Is Turned back Into a Human.**

Samuel Powers: "Well. I'm Joined."

Zack Morris the T-Rex: "Well Why is It There?"

 **Zack Morris, a T-Rex Turned Back Into a Human So Actually Lisa Turtle, a Dinosaur Turned Back Into a Human And Then, Kelly, a Stegosaurus Is Turned Back Into a Human, Jessie, a Spinosaurus a Second Turned Back Into a Human, A.C., A Spinosaurus Who Turned Back Into a Human, So Back To Normal And Then Now ALF is not a Tyrannosaurus Anymore. he's an Alien.**

Samuel Powers: "Thanks For Changing it Back"

Zack Morris: "You're Welcome"

ALF: "Let's Go Home"

 **Meanwhile... The Quest is Finally Done So They Went Home So ALF Going To Be Reunited.**

Samuel Powers: "I'm Gonna Miss You So Much."

ALF: "Yeah I'll Have To Say GoodBye To You"

Samuel "Screech" Powers: "Oh Yeah. Bye Bye My Friend"

ALF: "Bye Bye, Screech Powers"

 **So ALF Went Outside To Find A Tanner's House.**

ALF: "I'm Almost There"

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Reunited

**The Final Chapter is Here...**

Brian Tanner: "ALF! ALF!"

Willie Tanner: "ALF!"

 **LOST IN TIME**

Chapter 4,Final

Kate Tanner: "ALF!"

Lynn Tanner: "ALF!"

 **ALF Runs To The Tanners When He is Targeted to Reunited.**

ALF: "My Life!"

Willie: "ALF!"

ALF: "Willie!"

Willie: "ALF!"

ALF: "Willie!"

 **Willie Tanner Actually Hugged ALF in His Tears So He is Happy.**

Willie: "I Miss You, Now Alf is An Alien"

ALF: "I'm a Alien it's Called Melmacian"

Willie: "I Love You And I'm Happy Now"

ALF: "Me Too"

Kate: "ALF, I'm So Worried You're Reunited"

ALF: "Yeah I Am"

Lynn: "Very Good"

Brian: "Oh Yeah I Was Finished"

 **So Later, It's Dinner Time.**

ALF: "I Closed my Eyes And I Sleeped With Cat. Ha!"

Kate: "Eat Your Food"

ALF: "Okay"

 **So, ALF Eats a Steak And Burps.**

ALF: "Excuse Me"

Brian: "Wow I Ate it all"

ALF: "Me Too"

Lynn: "I Ate A French Fries Right Now"

Willie: "Tastes Good So I Already Ate a Steak"

Kate: "Probably I Ate Some Macaroni and Cheese"

Willie: "Nice"

Kate: "Good Idea"

 **So ALF is Going To Sleep At Night.**

ALF: "Willie, I Want You To Know How I Gonna Do?"

Willie: "ALF, You Got it"

ALF: "Well It Is"

Willie: "Good Night, ALF So Go To Sleep"

ALF: "I'm So Sleepy" (Lays Down, Sleeps And Snores Loudly)

 **The End.**


End file.
